Un sentimiento inexplicable
by RoronoaDpam
Summary: Zoro no se enamora con facilidad, pero un sentimiento inexplicable se apoderara de su corazón con la llegada de Robin a su vida, será capaz de aceptar esos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos ^^, espero que les guste este fanfic y lo disfruten ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas de ONE PIECE y mi primer fanfiction.**

 **Por supuesto los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen.**

Se encontraba caminando a toda prisa, un joven alto, con un físico especial, llevaba tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda aparte de una cicatriz en el ojo del mismo lado, su piel era morena, su cabello era verde y por supuesto era muy guapo.

Se le veía como un escolar, secundaria tal vez?. Pues si, allí se encontraba en la gran puerta de su escuela secundaria.

-oe Zoro!- grito un joven con un singular sombrero de paja, -luffy!... creí que no pasarías de año- dijo en tono burlón, - no hables idioteces, ya te extrañaba- dijo con un tono de enfado, - vamos… solo fueron dos meses.

Mientras hablaban los dos jóvenes se dirigían a su respectivo salón, -y así fue como me comí tres kilos de carne en solo media hora shishishi- dio luffy mostrando una enorme sonrisa, que por cierto lo caracterizaban. Zoro no le estaba prestando atención ya que se entretuvo mirando a una joven que se encontraba caminando en dirección contraria de ellos. Ella era alta, su cabello era largo y negro, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fueron sus ojos que tenían un color azul muy especial y brillaban como un diamante en todo su esplendor. La joven cruzo miradas con el y le enseño una sonrisa muy dulce, cuando ella hizo eso zoro salió de ese trance y voltio rápidamente con un leve sonrojo. –valla… que linda- pensó.

Al llegar al salón de clases, zoro aún seguía un poco distraído, a lo que luffy se da cuenta y le pregunta, - oe zoro, estas bien? Pareces estar en otro mundo- dijo con un tono confundido y burlón a la vez, - no es nada luffy solo qu…- fue interrumpido por la voz de varios chicos –zoro, luffy!- dijeron en unísono, una peli naranja muy guapa, un narizón, un rubio con cejas un tanto raras y un pequeño que se notaba no era de su edad, -chicos!- grito luffy y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hacia ellos, a lo contrario de zoro que solo miraba esto con una sonrisa ladina, - idiota!- dijo la peli naranja dándole un golpe en la cabeza a luffy, - no se puede ser tan bestia, casi me doy un golpazo en la cabeza por tirarte así- dijo con una venita en la cabeza y un puño alzado, - namiii eso si dolió- dijo con una expresión de dolor y sobando el prominente chichón que se le formo tras recibir tal golpe, - y todavía te quejas, en lugar de ser yo la que lo agá!- dijo con un aura negra sobre ella, - pero si ya lo estás haciendo- dijo luffy inflando los mofletes, -como te atreves a hablarle así a mi nami-swan, pedazo de idiota, si le pasaba algo yo mismo me encargaba de patearte el culo- dijo el rubio,- y hablo el idiota de las cejas rizada- dijo zoro con expresión de burla, -que dijiste cabeza de marimo- dijo el rubio, a lo que zoro contesto acercándose mas a el – lo que escuchaste cocinerucho de quinta- con tono de querer provocar una pelea, - quieres pelear cabeza de césped-, -ven a mi cejitas- comenzando asi una pelea entre estos dos chicos y unas carcajadas muy escandalosas de parte de luffy, nami se hartó de esto y dijo – ustedes, par de estúpidos dejen de pelear, y tú luffy deja de reírte como retardado-, pero al ver que no le escucharon, opto por darles un buen golpe a los tres, -ahora si, van a dejar de hacer el idiota?- a lo que los tres en unísono dijeron, - si-.

A unos minutos de lo ocurrido entra al salón un hombre alto, fornido y pelirrojo, -okay tarados tomen sus respectivos lugares-, todos lo miraron un tanto extraño, a lo que el akagami resonó su garganta y dijo, - de ahora en adelante seré su tutor, así que empecemos cabrones- y en respuesta todos alzaron los puños y contestaron –siii-, shanks solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuo –okay para empezar hay una nueva estudiante que quiero presentarles , ella viene de lejos y quiero que sean amables-, todos miraban expectantes, claro a excepción de zoro que le daba igual (po ahora 7w7) –okey pasa querida- siguió shanks, dejando entrar a la hermosa joven, zoro al verla se le posieron los ojos como plato y susurro –es ella-.

 **Jajaja ok chicos este es el primer cap, espero les haiga gustado, déjenme sus reviews y háganme saber que les pareció y si tengo que mejorar en algunas cosas. Hasta el próximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, yo aquí con un nuevo cap XD, disfrútenlo.**

Es ella-

He, que hablas?- dijo luffy

Zoro no hizo caso a luffy, ya que se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos y contemplando a la hermosa joven.

Soy nico robin, encantada de conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, todos los jóvenes la miraban con cara de bobalicones, -robin chwan- grito sanji levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo las manos.

Mmmm bueno, una chica de pocas palabras- dijo el akagami, -okay tarados, ahora cada uno vendrá aquí y se presentara, haber… mmm comenzamos contigo- prosiguió señalando a luffy.

Yosh!- y de un salto se paró de su silla, -yo soy Monkey D Luffy, y seré el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas shishishi- el akagami lo miro extrañado.

Rey de los piratas?- pregunto shanks.

Sip, he leído en muchos libros de aventura, que los piratas eran los mas libres del mundo, pero había uno que se distinguía de los demás, siendo temido y valiente protegiendo a sus nakamas.

Mmmm okay, cada quien con sus sueños, siguiente… he tú el narigón- dijo señalándolo.

Yo soy usopp, y tengo 16 años y si tan solo con esta edad soy el mas bravo guerrero de los siete mares, teniendo una flota de ochenta mil hombres a mi cargo y he derrotad…- no siguió porque fue interrumpido por su tutor.

Si, si tenemos que continuar, ve a sentarte- , usopp solo bufo molesto y se sentó. –tú el rubio cejas raras- seguido de una carcajada por parte de zoro, sanji solo se paró con un semblante un tanto enfadado.

Mi nombre es sanji, tengo 17 años, y me encanta cocinar y más si lo hago para todas las hermosas damas del salón- dijo con tono caballeroso a lo que las chicas respondieron con un suspiro y un –que caballeroso-, pero eso se acabó cuando sanji dijo lo siguiente, -sí, ya me veo junto a todos esos pechos-, talvez tenía planeado pensarlo pero lo dijo en voz alta y su cara de pervertido lo dijo todo.

Ya siéntate estúpido pervertido- grito una joven, tirándole un zapatazo en la cara de lo lejos.

Oh dios, el zapato de una lady-, dicho esto con corazones en los ojos.

Mmm okay, sii con lo que uno se encuentra- dijo esto en un susurro y apuntando algo en su libreta,-tu, el pequeño- .

Soy chopper, tengo 14 años, y quiero ser el mejor doctor del mundo para poder curar cualquier enfermedad-, dicho esto, todas las chicas dijeron, -owwww, que lindo- inclinando sus cabezas.

Que me digan lindo, no me hace feliz cabrones- dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas y haciendo un baile raro, sanji, con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y mordiendo un pañuelo miraba a chopper con rencor.

Te toca pelinaranja- dijo el akagami.

Soy nami- todos la miraron de arriba hacia abajo, - y por cada mirada como esta, me tendrán que pagar cinco mil berris- dijo sacando la lengua. Todos los chicos la dejaron de mirar rápidamente.

Okay…. Peliverde tu turno-

Soy zoro, tengo 17 años y sere el mejor espadachín del mundo- diciendo esto zoro miro de reojo a robin y se dio con la sorpresa de que, robin lo miraba fijamente.

Okay, si creo que eso si lo entiendo- dijo shanks, -puedes sentarte.

Zoro, tomo asiento enseguida, no sin antes cruzar miradas con robin.

Querida- llamo shanks a robin, -puedes sentarte, mmmmm veamos… a si junto a roronoa hay uno desocupado-, dijo el akagami señalándole, robin obedeció y se aproximó ante la atenta mirada de zoro.

Marimo estúpido, suertudo, sentarse junto a ese monumento de mujer-, dijo sanji con cara de enfado.

Okay, seguimos- termino diciendo el tutor, y así se fueron presentando más alumnos. Zoro que se sentaba junto a la ventana, solo miraba hacia afuera.

Hola soy nami- dijo la guapa pelinaranja llamando la atención de la morena.

Ha, hola- dijo mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Él, es luffy- dijo, señalando al chico con sombrero de paja, el solo le mostro una gran sonrisa.

Usopp- siguió la pelinaranja.

Si y soy el más bravo guerrero de lo siet…- fue interrumpido por la pelinaranja.

Chopper- dijo nami sin importarle los pucheros que hacia usopp.

Chopper se "escondió" tras nami.

Sanji- señalo al rubio.

Mademoiselle- dijo en tono caballeroso, pero con ganas de salírsele lo pervertido.

Y ese, que está sentado junto a ti es zoro- dijo señalándolo, pero zoro con las manos tras la cabeza, no voltio, siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

Hee, idiota- le replico nami.

Tsc, como jodes bruja- dijo mirándola con enfado.

Como te atreves a llamarle asi a mi nami swan, maldito marimo- grito sanji, abalanzándose hacia zoro.

Esto es guerra, cejitas- continúo zoro.

Ya paren, par de idiotas- dijo nami con dientes de tiburón y dándoles uno de sus golpes, -acaso no ven la impresión que le dan de nosotros a robin-.

Nami swan, tienes toda la razón, como siempre- exclamo sanji con ojos de corazón.

En lo único que tiene razón esa bruja, es en que eres un idiota- dijo zoro

Marimooo- y si, comenzó otra pelea seguida de unas carcajadas por parte de luffy y los puños de nami en sus caras.

Así, son todos los días- dijo robin, susurrando.

Pues si- dijo usopp, -pero ya nos acostumbramos, no es cierto chopper?-

Yo aún le tengo un poco de miedo a nami- contesto el pequeñín, temblando tras usopp.

Fufufu- rio robin.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos ahora se dirigían a la siguiente clase.

Y como así, es que ese pequeñín, está en un grado mayor- pregunto robin.

Pues, es súper dotado, o algo así- respondió nami, sin darle mucha importancia, - y tú, porque te mudaste aquí?- pregunto la pelinaranja.

Mmm, bueno yo vivo con mi tío y él es policía, así que por su trabajo se tuvo que mudar aquí y yo vine con el- término de explicar la morena.

Los chicos, iban tras ellas hablando de otras cosas, pero zoro no paraba de quitarle un ojo a la morena, luffy era el único que se daba cuenta, pero solo se reía consigo mismo sin decir nada.

Okay bastardos- dijo un hombre muy alto, de cabellos celestes y usando una tanga?, -soy su nuevo maestro de física, SUPER FRANKY- haciendo una extraña pose.

Los profesores que nos vienen a poner- dijo nami, agarrándose la frente, robin solo sonrió ante el comentario de su compañera.

Okay, todos lo chicos hagan… 50 planchas y las chicas pues presuman sus lindos uniformes- diciendo lo último con cara de pervertido.

Como diga, profesor franky!- gritaron todas las chicas, ya que no harían ningún esfuerzo físico.

Heee, y porque nosotros debemos hacer esfuerzo y ellas no?- reclamo usopp al profesor.

Porque las señoritas, son muy delicadas- dijo sanji, - pero aun así me niego, a hacer eso- siguió.

Porque, rubio?- pregunto franky.

Porque un chef, solo debe usar sus manos para cocinar y acariciar a una dama- contesto sanji.

Heee, profesor franky, no le gustaría ver a las chicas, moviendo esas piernas- dijo usoop ignorando a sanji.

Ooooh, si que tienes razón- dijo franky con cara de perver, -okay chicas, troten alrededor de la pista de futbol- haciendo sonar su silbato.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que por fin salida.

Okay, aquí nos separamos-dijo nami mirando a todos. –robin dónde vives?-

Pues, soy de west blue- contesto con una sonrisa.

He, zoro- luffy, llamo al chico distraído, - parece que hoy irías a una práctica, después de clases?-

Si, por?- contesto mirando al chico.

Y donde es eso?-

En… west blue, por?- contesto insistiendo, a que le dijera porque.

Bueno, robin vive allí así que podrías acompañarla- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el chico.

Queee acompañarla, él? Los dos solos? , no de ninguna manera, ni siquiera se habían hablado, solo le dedico una sonrisa que ni siquiera supo porque hizo eso, espera, porque lo pienso tanto solo acompañare a una chica hasta su casa, una chica que ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra y aparte es muy hermosa, inteligente con un cuerpa…., espera porque estoy pensando eso ahora.

Si, allí estaba zoro mirando a luffy con cara de no saber que decir y con unas gotitas de sudo, recorriendo su frente.

Porque mierda, lo está pensando tanto, esa mujer hace que su corazón se acelere.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap dos, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^**


End file.
